Dad, Meet The GAang!
by BeautyKilledTheBeast
Summary: Hakoda is coming over to meet everyone. What sight greets his eyes as he enters? Just a short story. I might continue if someone wants me to, but until then this is a one-shot.


**Disclaimer:**** Don't own Avatar. I own the plot. Sokka and Zuko sure do have a lot of possible love interests...**

**P.S. Zuko has hair and Aang as well.**

* * *

"Hakoda's coming to visit us?" Aang asked Zuko curiously. Suki, Zuko, and Aang sat together in one of the many rooms of the beach house. Sokka and Katara were out and about trying to make the place appear tidier than it really was.

"That's what I heard from Suki over here," Zuko replied calmly as he leaned against the wall. Aang turned to face Suki expectantly.

"Uh, Sokka just got the message from him last night," she answered hesitantly as she twirled a strand of her hair.

"What's got you so jumpy?" the fire bender questioned the young monk as Aang began to pace the length of the room.

"Hakoda is Katara's dad and I have to make sure I impress him or he'll never let me be with her!" the air bender fretted aloud as he yanked at his hair.

"You and Katara are going out?!" Suki asked in surprise and even Zuko seemed to perk up.

"Well...not yet," Aang admitted sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

The Kyoshi Warrior let a small smile loose at his admission and even Zuko chuckled lightly.

"But what about you, Suki?" Aang tried to distract them.

"What about me?" she wondered.

"You're going to meet Sokka's father. The man who has the most influence on his life and the guy who Sokka practically worships," the fire nation prince informed with a smirk.

Suki swallowed hard and started pacing alongside Aang.

"Nervous?" Zuko couldn't help teasing.

"I'm not nervous at all," she denied half heartedly as she glanced at him.

"You're lying." They all turned to see Toph enter the room, munching on a bowl of peanuts.

"Where'd you get that?" Aang asked as he tried to reach for one, but Toph smacked his hand away.

"They're mine, Twinkle Toes. Get your own," Toph snapped as she kept eating more without bothering to offer any.

"Where are Katara and Sokka?" Suki asked the blind earth bender.

"Sugar Queen is making the food and the other one is primping himself," Toph responded nonchalantly.

"Maybe I'll go check up on him," the warrior suggested as she headed towards the screened door.

"Hey, don't worry about his dad. You look perfectly fine," Toph said in a sincere voice.

"Thanks,-wait. That was just rude," Suki huffed as she walked away while everyone else just laughed heartily.

The blind bender plopped herself down next to Zuko "Shouldn't you be primping yourself too, Twinkle Toes? You gotta impress the big guy."

Aang, who was calm, immediately began panicking again. "You're right. Do you think he prefers a bald head or a head with hair?"

"Since he has hair, I'm guessing he doesn't go for the bald look," Zuko stated helpfully.

"What about my clothes? I have to go change into my best robes!" With that said, the young boy ran out the room.

"Wow, everyone's pretty much hard pressed to win this guy over," Toph observed in surprise.

"I guess it's just you and me now," Zuko sighed in exasperation as he rubbed a hand over his face.

"Peanuts?" Toph offered in consolation.

* * *

When Hakoda arrived, no one knew. He stood back and watched the chaos before him. His dear daughter, Katara, was like a mad woman as she shouted and yelled orders at everyone while she waved a wooden spoon threateningly. A boy that looked to be of fire nation descent tried to calm her down while she turned the burnt of her anger on him.

The avatar seemed to be fiddling with his robes that appeared to be too small for him while another girl, Toph, -if he remembered correctly-was laughing her head off at something he mumbled.

He looked around for his son and was very disappointed at the sight that greeted him. Sokka stood in front of a full length mirror and struck pose after countless pose while another girl tried to push him out of the way so she could use it to fix her hair.

Deciding that he had enough of all this, the Water tribe chief decided to announce his presence as he cleared his throat loudly. Everyone abruptly stopped what they were doing to face him.

Sokka eventually stepped forward, "This isn't such a good first impression, is it? Well, never mind. Dad, meet the GAang!"

His father only raised an eyebrow in response.


End file.
